


Why can't I say no?

by weirdcrappystuff



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdcrappystuff/pseuds/weirdcrappystuff
Summary: Bemily drabble/one-shot :)One of the many times when Beca couldn't say no to Emily.





	Why can't I say no?

‘Pleaseeeeee?‘Emily pouted, swinging Beca’s arm side to side, attempting to make her join the Bellas for a roller-blading trip.

It is no secret to the Bellas that their fellow captain couldn’t even stand on roller-blades without falling, while everyone else is fairly experienced, even Fat Amy. It is also a really true fact that the Bellas will never miss a chance to embarass Beca, as Stacie once said, 'It’s called tough love, Cap.’ 

The last time they convinced Beca to go roller-blading with them, Amy shouted,'TIMBER!!!!!’ everytime Beca fell, which was exactly twenty times in thirty minutes, I might add. The event had been brought up every day for a whole month before the Bellas stopped talking about it. But of course, the Bellas would love to embarass her again. Which is why they had persuaded Emily to talk Beca into going roller-blading with them.

'She’s your girlfriend, Legacy! Besides, you’ve got her wrapped around your finger like the cheese powder on your fingers after you eat a whole bag of Cheetos.’ said Fat Amy. It’s true though. Beca does everything Emily askes her to do, every single time. Because of Emily, Beca has done things which she had never thought she would, the list is actually quite long. 

The small brunette could never say no to her girlfriend’s adorable pout and puppy dog eyes, which is the exact reason why she is closing her eyes as hard as she can at the moment. 

'Come on, Beca. It’ll be so fun!’ The youngest Bella begged, using the most persuasive voice she could muster. 

'Nope, no way. I will never go roller-blading with the Bellas again, no matter how hard you pout because I can’t see you.’ replied Beca, trying her best not to give in. 

Suddenly, Emily started to sprinkle the senior’s cheek with kisses, causing her to snap her eyes open in surprise. 

'What are you doing?’ The older girl asked suspiciously. 

'Please, Beca. Come roller-blading with us.’ whined the younger. There it is, the face which always makes Beca give in. 

'Fineeee.’ she sighed, defeated. 

'Yayy!!!’ Emily squealed, 'It’s gonna be so fun! I’ll go tell the Bellas!’ Beca watched her girlfriend bouncing down the stairs, before letting her head fall on her desk with a thud, as the Bellas celebrate their victory. 

'Why can’t I say no?’

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr : weirdcrappystuff


End file.
